Negro Azabache VS Rojo Carmesí
by AkatsukinoDarkey
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado lo que pasa por la mente de Itachi después de activar su Sharingan? ¿Qué secreto esconde detrás de esos bellos ojos carmesí? Tan sombríos como la noche pueden cambiar en un instante al penetrante color de la Sangre...One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se mencionan son propiedad y creación de **Masashi Kishimoto** sensei, gracias a él es que puedo desbordar imaginación con cada uno de los personajes de Akatsuki todas las noches. Todo el desarrollo de ésta historia es de mi total autoría, cuando el sueño no se hacía presente y la mente no dejaba de hablar.

**Notas del Autor: **Todo el desarrollo de ésta historia es de mi total autoría, cuando el sueño no se hacía presente y la mente no dejaba de hablar. Disfrútenlo...

***-*-*Negro Azabache VS Rojo Carmesí*-*-* **

El día había llegado, como uno de tantos en toda su vida, era tan normal como todos ¿o tal vez rutinario? No importaba, nada parecía importarle ahora, tal vez el hecho de haber tenido que acabar con todo su clan o incluso el que ahora su único familiar le odiase, le restaba sentido a su vida, pero de ninguna forma acabaría con ella, ¿Morir? Eso jamás, podría ser llamado asesino, traidor –injustamente– arrogante, incluso podrían maldecirle por eso, pero ¿Cobarde? Eso ¡Jamás!

–Un día menos para encontrarme contigo... hermano. –Su voz lucía apagada aún cuando acabase de despertar.

Levanto las manos, cortando con ello la trayectoria de los rayos del sol que se infiltraban a través de la ventana impactando contra su rostro, fue ese momento en el que sintió algo distinto en el ambiente. Apartó sus manos para colocarlas a ambos lados y con ello sostener su cuerpo, se encontraba sentado justo en medio de la cama mientras sus piernas permanecían aún debajo de las mantas.

–Me pregunto, si tal vez... –Había dejado aquella frase inconclusa tras activar ahora su usual Sharingan.

Aquellos ojos color azabache habían cambiado en instantes tomando un color carmesí. Sí, ese era el famoso "Sharingan" del Clan Uchiha, por años a esos ojos se les había considerado toda una bendición, era todo un honor ser poseedor de esa singular línea sucesoria, pero para él se había convertido en su condena.

–... Si no hubiera nacido con "estos ojos" todo sería distinto. –Se dijo a sí mismo mientras regresaba a su color habitual de ojos negros.

No era que odiase a su clan, pero de haber nacido con otro par de ojos su destino hubiese sido muy diferente al que ahora vivía, ya en repetidas ocasiones se había imaginado a sí mismo dentro de un sinfín de historias, todas tan imposibles como su mente se lo permitía, de haber nacido fuera del clan de abanico hubiese significado otra su historia, pero sin importar cuantas veces este mismo pensamiento podía invadir su mente, al final del día siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión –_"No soy el único con esta condena..."._

De pronto un leve golpeteo en la puerta le hizo reaccionar de manera imprevista, aquel sonido le había devuelto a la realidad.

–Itachi, el desayuno estará listo en 30 minutos. –Se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder, pues se podían escuchar como aquellos pasos se alejaban de la habitación, algo de lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado.

Asintió para sí mismo con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie, tenía la cabellera algo revuelta, aquellos delgados cabellos se encontraban sueltos, levanto la vista recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba la noche anterior. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar su calzado, a paso lento se acercó a su armario tomando de allí un par de prendas para caminar descalzo hacia la ducha.

Entró a la pequeña habitación del baño siendo recibido por un suave tapete en color negro con el logo del clan bordado sobre este, el baño lucía tan aseado como la habitación del joven, los mosaicos de color blanco adornaban las paredes contrastando con las lozas del suelo en color azul marino, todo estaba en perfecto orden, habían finos detalles dorados adornando toda la habitación.

Dejó sus prendas a un costado del cuadro de la regadera, no había necesidad de colocar el cerrojo, pues cada habitación contaba con su propio baño, les había costado mucho a todos los Akatsuki convencer a Kakuzo, pues para nuestro tesorero esa petición no era más que un lujo innecesario que costaría muchísimo dinero considerando que eran un total de 10 huéspedes en la organización, sin embargo las constantes peleas ocasionadas por culpa de nuestro religioso Hidan habían hecho que toda la cueva estuviera de cabeza, podía demorarse más tiempo del que en su vida hubiese necesitado la única chica Akatsuki, de modo que los baños individuales eran un asunto _"indiscutible"_.

Caminó hacia la regadera abriendo la llave para dejar caer el agua sobre su ahora desnudo cuerpo, podía sentir el correr de las pequeñas gotas por su rostro, le gustaba tener esa sensación de calor invadir de manera lenta por su cuerpo.

Instintivamente activo de nueva cuenta su Sharingan sólo para observar el caer del agua, esos ojos era toda una obra de arte, su visión era por calificarla de algún modo "perfecta" ahora podía mirar las gotas de manera detallada, ese reflejo de colores que hacía la luz al chocar con el agua se multiplicaba por cientos, su velocidad al caer se había detenido parcialmente, ahora podía verlas chocar contra las lozas fraccionándose en gotas aun mas diminutas. Eran sin duda toda una orquesta, cada forma, cada color incluso cada detalle hacían del ambiente algo majestuoso.

Esos momentos eran los que Itachi guardaba con recelo, pues a pesar de haberse convertido en un criminal rango S y ahora miembro de Akatsuki la organización más peligrosa, aún seguía siendo humano, uno que aun era capaz de sentir aunque no lo demostrase.

Había cerrado ya la llave y con ello de nueva cuenta sus ojos se habían vuelto sombríos, debía darse prisa, su cuerpo ya se encontraba seco, tenia enrollada la toalla a la altura de su cadera dejando ver su desnudo y marcado abdomen, para ser aun muy joven tenía una anatomía envidiable, pero eso jamás le importo.

Comenzó a vestirse, tenía puesta una playera tipo polo en color negro que hacían una perfecta combinación con su sedosa cabellera, unos pantalones de mezclilla, mientras su cuello era adornado con su usual collar.

Se miró en el espejo por breves segundos, aquellas ojeras aun se encontraban situadas en su rostro y no era de extrañarse pues esas demacradas marcas eran reflejo de su sombrío pasado, sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma resumían todo su vida, carecían de luz, de brillo, uno se podía perder en aquella mirada y jamás salir, simbolizaban una profunda tristeza disfrazada de dolor, cosa muy contraria a sus ojos carmesí ellos reflejaban ira y sed de venganza, aquellos ojos se había teñido desde hacía muchos años de sangre...

Comenzó a desenredar su larga cabellera, mientras nuevos pensamientos comenzaban a invadir su agobiada mente...

–_¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora mismo Sasuke...?_ –No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su hermano menor, había ya pasado varias noches sin dormir placenteramente debido a la misma pregunta que ahora se hacía–: _No olvides nunca esa promesa de vida..._

A pesar de no haber visto en años a su único hermano, aún mantenía la esperanza de encontrarle en el futuro y así este pudiese comprender el por qué de cada uno de sus actos, aunque seguramente nuestro joven se iría a la tumba con tan importante secreto.

Se amarro su cabellera con una liga roja, estaba casi listo, sólo le faltaba colocarse "ese" anillo, aquel que simbolizaba su nueva ¿Familia? Aunque odiaba admitirlo, fueron los únicos que le abrieron las puertas después de que su propia aldea lo acusara de traidor y aunque conocía que dicha organización solo lo "usaría" era mejor a estar solo, además aun tenía una tarea pendiente por cumplir.

Tomo el anillo de "Susaku" (Fénix Bermellón) que se encontraba sobre un mueble a un costado de la cama para colocárselo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha deteniendo la mirada en dicha joya.

–Jamás me imagine pertenecer a Akatsuki, pero... era mi mejor opción, al menos por ahora... –Se dijo a sí mismo de manera resignada pues no tenia elección, fue su mejor alternativa tras huir de Konoha.

Salió de la habitación a paso calmado, no se encontraba nadie además de él por aquellos pasillos, y no era extraño pues nuestro Uchiha siempre había sido muy puntual con sus actividades, había terminado en el tiempo planeado, en verdad era un ninja de élite, no por nada había pertenecido en el pasado a los Anbu, sabía que el tiempo era importante para el éxito en las misiones.

A diferencia de Deidara quién le tenía sin cuidado ese factor inclusive parecía que disfrutaba del atrasarse en sus misiones, sin contar con su visible inmadurez con sus actos, cosa muy opuesta al marionetista, que tomaba a la puntualidad como lo más sagrado para él. Ambos eran una pareja muy extraña, quizás la más extrovertida.

Pronto se encontró bajando las escaleras, podía ya escuchar gritos en todas partes, en el pasillo, en la sala incluso en la cocina y seguramente todas esas voces continuarían en el comedor, sintió como una mano se posaba por sobre su hombro, no hubo necesidad de mirar, pues conocía a la perfección ese aura.

–Buen día Itachi. –Le saludo Kisame, su compañero de equipo y probablemente quien mejor le entendía

–Hump, buenos días. –Se limitó a responder

Sin duda Hoshigaki era el único miembro de toda la organización que intentaba comprender al Uchiha, no eran necesarias las palabras para entenderse y es posible que por esa razón hacían tan buen equipo, seguramente esa cualidad fue la que determinara la unión de ese par por parte de Pain.

En instantes se encontraban todos los miembros sentados en el comedor, dispuestos a tomar el primer alimento del día de manera pacífica, ¿A caso de se podría? Ya eran rutinarias las peleas aun a la hora de comer por parte de todos los miembros, quizás esas pequeñas charlas hacía de la vida de todos algo más ameno, por un breve momento podían olvidar cada una de sus preocupaciones y así fingir pertenecer a un grupo.

Pronto se levantaron de la mesa, todo parecía seguir la usual rutina, levantarse, comer, ordenar, entrenar, comer, descansar, entrenar nuevamente para después regresar a sus habitaciones y dormir, la rutina se repetía una y otra vez, haciendo excepciones solo en días de misión y un par de discusiones entre cada actividad.

Se limitó a emitir un hondo respiro, no un simple suspiro imaginativo sino uno profundo y resignado, aquel que responde solo tras escuchar un sinfín de tareas agotadoras, ese era el respiro que ahora acompañaba a Itachi.

Caminó hacía las afueras de la cueva, pues la tarea previa la tenía ya resuelta, era una gran ventaja ser un joven bastante ordenado y limpio, algo que sin duda le agradecía a su madre, aquellos años de constante disciplina que tuvo que soportar sin poder alegar.

Su infancia sin duda no fue la mejor, incluso ni siquiera podía llamársele infancia pues desde muy pequeño se le encomendó la tarea de dar únicamente lo mejor de él, constantemente era reprendido por su padre quién había visto en el pequeño la salvación de su clan, no solo debía ser el mejor sino que le obligaron a convertirse en el número uno, a su corta edad enfrento grandes presiones, no solo por parte de su padre, sino también por el clan e incluso por sus propios profesores quien vieron el gran potencial que tenía.

Día y noche tenía que entrenar siendo siempre insuficiente los resultados por maravillosos que estos fuesen, no podía reprochar, ni siquiera pensar en hacerlo, tenía tantas expectativas por cumplir en tan poco tiempo. Su vida no sólo había sido un infierno, habían hecho de él un contenedor de odio y resentimiento mismo que acabo por explotar el día en que se entero de los planes que tenía para él en contra de su aldea.

Habían hecho lo necesario para convertirlo en un asesino y ahora, que había decidido ponerle un fin a tanta presión, su elección lo convertía en un traidor ¿Irónico? Tal vez, pero él ya lo sabía... No tenía más opción que destruir de raíz el mayor problema aun cuando este significara darle fin a toda una dinastía, pero ¿No era eso lo que deseaban? Lo moldearon hasta convertirle en el mejor de todos, no podía tener la culpa, pues todas esas acciones le orillaron a esa decisión, aún cuando nadie conocía la verdad... Sólo él.

Se alejo lo suficiente para poder entrenar sin ser interrumpido, fue cuando activo de nueva cuenta su terrible legado, el ambiente había cambiado nuevamente ahora podía apreciar de mejor manera los rayos de sol que iluminaba el claro donde se encontraba, sin duda era en paisaje nunca entes visto, cada árbol, planta hacían del lugar un verdadero nirvana, cómo si miles de artistas hubieran tallado aquel ambiente solo para él, esa belleza sería difícil de olvidar, aunque en breves instantes sería destruida. Guardó cada una de las líneas que se dibujaban a los alrededores plasmándolas en su mente, haciéndolas eternas es su memoria.

Se colocó en posición de ataque y sin perder más el tiempo comenzó su entrenamiento, en instantes parte del ambiente se encontraba quemándose, no fue difícil hacerlo, inclusive le resultaba molesto el hecho de no tener un verdadero reto.

Siguió en lo suyo, tenía colocado diversos blancos a lo largo del lugar, todos situados en posiciones inaccesibles para acertar sin moverse de su sitio, tal y como entrenaba años atrás, dio un gran salto para arrojar cuatro kunais que parecían haber errar en su objetivo, aun por los aires dio un par de giros arrojando un par mas de armas desviando los iniciales acertando a cada blanco aun contando los últimos, había recreando aquellos movimientos que su hermano tanto quería igualar.

Tenía bastante tiempo sin practicar su puntería y no era que lo necesitase, sólo quería revivir aquella sensación que vivía en el pasado, cuando sus acciones generaban admiración por su hermano menor.

Apenas había tocado nuevamente el suelo cuando notó que estaba siendo observado, decidió no inmutarse pues conocía a su asechador, y aunque jamás bajaba la guardia decidió ignorar aquel hecho pues no era competencia para él.

Aquella misma arrogancia que lo caracterizaba era la razón de odio que le tenía el intruso, no podía olvidar cómo le habían obligado a pertenecer a la organización y aunque había aprendido muchísimas cosas, no se podía igualar con la humillación que recibió aquel pasado encuentro.

–"Malditos ojos" –Replicó en voz baja el rubio que se encontraba a una distancia considerable del pelinegro.

No era que quisiera espiarle, ni siquiera se había planteado dicha idea, al contrario no soportaba tener que mirarle a diario o al menos los pocos días que permanecían todos dentro de la cueva, sin duda odiaba ese par de ojos, lo odiaba a él, incluso aun tenía un resentimiento contra su actual maestro, pero no se podía comparar con el desprecio que el portador del Sharingan le generaba y lo peor de todo es que de alguna manera se odiaba a sí mismo, por haber caído en su arte y aún más por haberlo considerado mejor que el suyo.

Su presencia se debía a la misma razón que había atraído a Uchiha a dicho claro, solo necesitaba un lugar donde entrenar y al parecer aquel que deseaba ya se encontraba ocupado, así que sin perder más el tiempo se marchó no sin antes maldecir un par de veces al ojos carmesí.

Sin duda esos ojos le habían traído muchos problemas en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro, aún podía recordar claramente el día en que se unión a la organización, no tenía mucho tiempo en ella cuando comenzó a verse acosado por otro de los miembros, al principio parecía no importarle, al contrario, prefería mantenerse a raya y evitar problemas –más de los que ya tenía– pero con el pasar del tiempo estas empeoraban.

Sí, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? No, en definitiva no podía hacerlo, su nombre Orochimaru, no tenía mucha información sobre él, pero sabía que era una persona de temerse. ¿Persona? A caso en realidad ¿Podía referirse a dicho sujeto como persona? Su apariencia era muy distinta a como le recordaba cuando pertenecía a los ninjas de Konoha, hasta en ése entonces le recordaba como uno de los tres Sannin, aquel que fue capaz de sobrevivir a uno de los ninjas as temibles su nombre... Salamandra Hanzo.

Respetaba a cada uno de sus ahora nuevos compañeros, cada uno con una historia tan peculiar como la suya, se preguntaba si en verdad deseaban estar en Akatsuki, o es que se vieron en la misma necesidad que él, no lo sabría jamás.

El joven de ojos azules de nombre Deidara se había retirado, tan silenciosamente como había llegado, no quería estar cerca de su eterno rival de batalla. Sin duda era un gran ninja, aun con su corta edad era un chico de temerse, sin embargo su impulsiva manera de actuar le hacía equivocarse constantemente recibiendo regaños de quién llamaba Maestro.

Itachi decidió permanecer estático en su lugar, se limitó a mirar de reojo el nuevo trayecto del rubio, no podía negar que dicha personalidad le parecía divertida aun sabiendo el gran odio que le tenía.

Decidió ser ahora él quien se convertiría en espía, deseaba ver y comprender aquello que el rubio llamaba de manera obstinada "Arte". Siguió Deidara procurando no ser descubierto, apenas y se había alejado unos metros, decidió esconderse detrás de la vegetación en silencio mientras observaba al rubio.

Cambio ese color negro de sus ojos hasta convertirlos en una tonalidad rojiza, había invocado su Sharingan otra vez, aun cuando llevaba gastando parte de su chakra en ello no le importo, tenía la necesidad de entender ese arte y sabía que la única forma sería con ayuda de esos ojos.

Podía observar cada movimiento de las bocas que se encontraban en las manos del joven, esos movimientos tan lentos y repetitivos que hacían mientras moldeaban la arcilla, podía observar pequeños hilos de saliva colgar de los dientes mientras se notaba un gran deseo por seguir moldeando. En instantes la figura se encontraba terminada, tan pequeña y aun cuando carecía de detalles, las curvas que ésta tenía eran finas y lisas, brillaban por destello del sol, esa saliva que aun permanecía adherida a la superficie de la figura hacía un contra reflejo, era increíble la manera en la que instantes creaba "arte" con solo un par de manos, algo que sin duda jamás conseguiría él mismo ni con ayuda de su Sharingan.

Había hecho varias figuras más unas de menor tamaño que otras, cuidando en cada una la calidad de detalles y formas, uno por uno fueron tomando un tamaño considerable, el de mayor dimensión era un ave, aquella que tiempos atrás se le había visto usar al ninja de Iwa para transportarse, ahora se encontraba sobre dicha figura, sobrevolaba los cielos vigilando desde los aires a cada una de sus aun incompletas obras de arte.

Hasta ahora parecía entender, tal vez ese "arte" que tanto mencionaba sí existía, esas antes diminutas figuras eran bellas, sin duda ahora podría aceptar las excentricidades del rubio, pero ¿eso era todo?, en verdad esperaba algo más sorprendente, algo mas ¿digno? De llamar arte.

Pero había hablado demasiado pronto, pues el joven había hecho una serie de sellos, llevándose como último movimiento los dedos índice y medio justo a la altura de los labios los cuales comenzaban a separarse emitiendo una palabra...

–¡KATSU! –Uno a uno comenzaban a explotar los diversos animales de arcilla que se encontraban bajo sus pies, dejando con ello un rastro de humo, sin duda, disfrutaba moldear la arcilla pero lo que le provocaba en verdad el placer era ver explotar sus creaciones–: ¡KATSU!

Ante ello los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron como nunca antes, aquellas explosiones no solo eran destrucción, ahora podía ver lo que en verdad significaba, veía miles de partículas redireccionarse tras las detonaciones, aquel juego de luces provocados por la fricción tenían más vida que los mismos colores del arcoíris, esos contrastes de amarillo y rojo que ahora se visualizaban delante de él eran todo un espectáculo, no solo provocaban un daño inminente sino que también se podían tomar como un medio defensivo, pues en instantes el campo de visión se opacaba debido al gran humo. Si eso era lo que deseaba entender, ahora lo podía comprender.

Notó a un ojiazul situado en los cielos, aquella cabellera rubia ahora parecía arder como el mismo sol, en su piel se podían notar los estragos de aquel entrenamiento exhaustivo, estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor corporal misma que hacia reflejo con el sol, ¿Qué estaba mirando? ¿En verdad era ese joven su compañero Deidara? Aquel que por años le guardó odio incomprensivo, ahora no podía reconocerle, era increíble que ese joven irradiara ahora tanta belleza ¿En qué momento dejo de ser ese simple mocoso inmaduro? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué razón ahora le veía como un igual?... Demasiadas preguntas ahora invadían su mente.

–¿Por qué? –Fue lo último que alcanzo a preguntarse antes de quedar perplejo ante lo cual sería la mayor obra de arte antes vista por sus propios ojos.

El joven rubio había saltado de manera repentina desde el lomo de su obra de arte, descendía rápidamente por los aires mientras sus manos hacían nuevamente ese juego de sellos que antes había visto.

–¡ÉL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN! ¡KATSU! –Gritó mientras descendía de los aires.

Aquel descenso provoco que el mismo aire dejara ver el ojo derecho del rubio, aquel que todo el tiempo mantenía oculto, en ese espacio se observo un aparato extraño, tal vez ese aparato sería el Caleidoscopio que tiempo atrás menciono Kisame.

Detrás del chico se podía observar cómo aquella figura de arcilla comenzaba a expandirse, lentamente comenzaba a tomar una forma esférica, como si se llenara de aire, en instantes de sus paredes comenzaban a salir pequeños rayos de luz, había transcurrido el suficiente tiempo apenas para asimilar todo lo que presenciaban sus orbes, cuando de inmediato se visualizo una explosión colosal, apenas tuvo tiempo para resguardarse pues las ondas expansivas que generaba el aire eran desastrosas.

Deidara había tocado ya el suelo, ni siquiera se había movido ni sobresaltado, estaba tan acostumbrado a presenciar dichos espectáculos que solo podía admirarles como lo hacía siempre, eso era su arte, aquella fracción de segundo donde todo desaparecía, aunque le llevaba tiempo prepararlo, al final el resultado siempre le resultaba satisfactorio, nada le provocaba mas éxtasis que mirar lo que sus manos eran capaces de crear.

–D-Deidara... ahora lo entiendo todo. –Masculló casi en silencio mientras se alejaba.

Todo se encontraba destruido, ningún ser vivo había sobrevivido a la explosión en un diámetro bastante considerable.

La tarde estaba a punto de terminar, el sol se hallaba justo al horizonte, se podía comenzar a sentir un leve frío en el aire, la noche estaba por entrar lo que significaba que era hora de descansar.

Todos los ninjas se encontraban ya dentro de la cueva, había sido una tarde productiva, cada uno había entrenado a su manera y mejorado sobre sus debilidades, Kisame cerca del lago había invocado a sus preciados tiburones quienes parecían más feroces que nunca, por otra parte Hidan había logrado convencer a Kakuzo de entrenar con él pues era el único que no podría salir afectado a los ataques mortales del Jashinista, su entrenamiento se había visto envuelto de varias maldiciones por parte de ambos lados pero al final de cuentas ambos habían ganado mucho, se podía reflejar en sus vestimentas que eran las más destruidas de todos. Muy lejos de allí entrenaban el Líder a quien conocían únicamente con el sobrenombre de Pain, mismo que solo era usado por la única miembro femenina del clan, aquella peli azul de nombre Konan.

Algunos se encontraban descansando en la sala, mientras que otros habían decidido permanecer toda la tarde en la cueva, como lo habían elegido Sasori quien perfeccionaba los venenos de sus marionetas y Zetsu que había desaparecido.

–¿Alguna novedad Itachi? –Pregunto el bipolar sin apartar la vista del Uchiha.

–Ninguna... –Respondió de manera cortante como era su costumbre.

–Y dinos, ¿Algo interesante por los alrededores? –Añadió de manera inmediata. En definitiva el bipolar sabía algo.

–Depende ¿A qué te refieres por interesante? –le miró de manera desafiante pues conocía a que punto quería llegar.

–¿Quieres dejar los rodeos para otro día? Habla claro y date prisa que comienzas a impacientarme… –Se había unido a la charla Sasori quien acababa de salir del taller.

En estos momentos los miembros presentes Kakuzo, Deidara, además del implicado observaban de manera atenta a la respuesta de la planta.

–En ocasiones mientras doy mis guardias por los alrededores, veo situaciones increíbles de entender, el aparente odio se convierte en admiración y todo ocurre en un "instante". –daba su adorable y por que no ¿impaciente? Discurso mientras paseaba frente a los ninjas deteniéndose frente a Deidara.

–No tengo porqué escuchar tantos disparates uhn, con su permiso Danna me retiro. –Con tono nervioso sintiéndose descubierto se retiro de la sala, lo último que quería era quedar como un admirador más del clan Uchiha, no eso no lo iba a permitir.

–Hey mocoso, detente aún tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar contigo. –Replicó Sasori mientras se disponía a alcanzar a su aprendiz.

–¿De qué me perdí? –Apareció con una toalla cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, su torso aun tení señales de humedad, recién había salido de ducharse Kisame.

–Me retiro

–¿A dónde vas Itachi? –Pregunto el shinobi azul

–... –Había preferido no contestar, no se encontraba con ánimos para hacerlo y menos después de la reciente interrogación que le había hecho Zetsu.

Los demás miembros se habían quedado helados frente a la repentina evasión del rubio, pero no tenían interés en averiguar de qué se trababa.

Itachi subió a paso veloz a su habitación, necesitaba tranquilidad y descansar, sobretodo lo último pues levaba todo el día activando su Sharingan y eso le restaba energía, pero por primera vez lo había usado de forma personal y egoísta pues todo lo que había vivido el día en transcurso bien valían la pena.

La noche ya se había hecho presente, los demás compañeros se encontraban en el comedor tomando ya la cena, sin embargo por alguna razón no tenía apetito o eso fue lo que les hizo saber, la verdad era que no deseaba estar con ellos, en esta ocasión prefería disfrutar de la paz que dichos momentos le brindaban, estaba a gusto.

Nada podía perturbarle, ni siquiera el incomodo momento de horas atrás, nada, no permitiría que nadie le arrebatase esos pocos minutos en los que se podía sentir libre, sólo con sus pensamientos, aquella imaginación le había hecho volar, sentirse ligero, al fin podía olvidar cada uno de sus problemas, su pasado no existía, no quería que existiera, no durante estos momentos.

Camino hasta la pequeña ventana que iluminaba la habitación, por ella se podía observe una inmensa Luna Llena, no era blanca, ni siquiera amarilla, se había vuelto roja... ¿Qué podía significar? Tal vez el clima, la hora, el lugar habían ocasionado ese color en ella, pero no importaba, porque ahora lo entendía...

Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas no son como se miran, aquello que tiempo atrás había considerado solo como una simple explosión ahora lo definía como arte, aquellas actividades diarias podían ser bellas, sólo hacía falta observarlas de cerca, tal vez... la belleza de la vida misma aun se encontraba en su vida, pero había quedado ciego para detenerse a mirarle.

¿Quién tenía la culpa? ¿Sus siempre ojos azabache? O ¿Sus deseados ojos carmesí? Es cierto que ahora gracias a ellos puede mirar en las sombras, pero fueron así mismos los responsables de que ahora se encontrase dentro de la obscuridad misma...

Como dije antes, éste es mi primer trabajo como One-Shot, quise darle profundidad y detalle a un día desde los ojos de Itachi, sin duda es mi personaje preferido, tal vez el único con derecho a llamarse Uchiha, pero ese es solo mi punto de vista...

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, en verdad me esforcé al escribirle, esta idea la tenía en mente desde hace varios días, tenía que sacarla de otro modo hubiese seguido soñando con ella (cosa que no me desagradaría si en mi sueños apareciera ITACHI *w*) ahora creo que podré seguir con mi siguiente trabajo… continuar el fic _"La Academia del Team Akatsuki..."_

Saludos a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer todo esto xDD y si desean dejar review's será bienvenidos...

PD: para los que no saben como hacerlo (no se preocupen ni siquiera yo sabìa como x x) es sencillo, solo deben dar click al pequeño globo de dialogo amarillo (de hecho dice REVIEW) que se encuentra hasta abajo y dejar su comentario

Hasta la próxima... los saluda Darkey n_n ciaossu-


End file.
